Bent Not Broken
by BlackButlerFan4Ever
Summary: It's been 2 years since Masaomi abandoned Mikado and has fallen into a deep depression. After the love of his life leaves him he catches the eye of a certain blue haired boy and Mikado begin to feel love where there once was pain. But what happens when Masaomi enters the picture again? Will Mikado forgive the man he once loved? Or choose the man who he is beginning to love? R&R


**Warning: Contains YAOI!**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Pairing: Masaomi/Mikado/Aoba**

 **Summary: It's been 2 years since Masaomi abandoned Mikado and Mikado has fallen into a deep depression. After the depression seems to get serious he catches the eye of a certain blue-haired boy. Aoba begins to get Mikado up on his feet again and Mikado begins to feel love where there once was pain. But what if Masaomi enters the picture again? Will Mikado forgive the man he once loved? Or choose the man who he is beginning to love? R &R**

* * *

 **Bent Not Broken**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

As Mikado covered his face with his dark hoodie as he let the cold rain drip on him. He felt angry and hurt. 2 years of pain hasn't gone away. Why hasn't it? He remembered today. How he hated this day. This was the day when Masaomi first asked him out. Oh, how he hated this day. He felt tears going down his face as he choked on a sob. How could Masaomi abandon him? After everything they've been through?

 _*Flashback*_

 _Mikado smiled as Masaomi opened his anniversary present. He could see happiness in his eyes. 3 year anniversary and Mikado couldn't be happier._

 _"Mikado! You didn't have to get this bracelet for me! We promised that we will never spend more than thirty bucks on each other! This looks expensive!" Mikado simply smiled._

 _"Masaomi, you've done so much for me this the least I can do." Masaomi smiled and leaned in kissed him lightly. Mikado blushed lightly as Masaomi pulled away._

 _"I got you this rose." He said as he took out one rose from his back and Mikado smiled._

 _"Thank-"_

 _"Nope! Don't thank me! It isn't nearly as expensive as what you got me! In fact, come tomorrow to the park I will give you your gift tomorrow."_

 _Mikado smiled and nodded._

 _"I knew I should've gotten you that watch!" He said to himself. Mikado giggled and held Masaomi's hand._

 _"Masaomi, it's ok. I-I have something to tell you." Masaomi turned to the shy boy with a shocked look._

 _"You're going to break up with me?" Mikado felt alarmed as his eyes widened._

 _"No no no no!" Masaomi threw his head back laughing._

 _"I'm just messing with you Mikado."_

 _Mikado flushed in embarrassment. "Masaomi...I-I...I love you..." Masaomi's eyes widened._

 _"Wow...Mikado...I-I don't know what to say..."_

 _Mikado smiled gently kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Something was off about Masaomi but Mikado simply ignored it as the two boys shared a passionate kiss._

 ** _The next day..._**

 _Mikado couldn't wait to see his boyfriend and humming all the way to the park. He smiled about how lucky he was to have someone like Masaomi by his side. He felt like the luckiest person on earth. The shy boy grinned happily as he waited for his boyfriend on the park bench. He found a present and smiled even brighter. As he picked up the present he noticed a note attached to it._

 ** _I'm sorry Mikado...I can't do this anymore. I hope you forgive me. Please take this present and I hope you have a happy life._**

 ** _-Masaomi Kida_**

 _Mikado read the note over and over again and thinking his eyes playing a trick on him. But he was dead wrong. Was this some sick twisted joke? He stared at the note in. A breakup note? Why? Did he do something wrong? He sat on the bench thinking about answers why Masaomi left him. He continued to wait for Masaomi but he never showed up._

 _As Mikado waited and waited, he knew Masaomi wasn't coming. He waited until it was dark and Masaomi never came. He never showed up. He felt his eyes water. How could he abandon him? He knew deep down there was a reason._

 _"I better get home," He muttered to himself._

 _From then on, he knew he couldn't trust anyone with his heart with anyone._

 _*End of Flashback*_

That memory will forever be burned in his mind and he'll never forget that day. He sat down completely drenched in rain and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he didn't feel the rain dropping on him. He snapped his eyes opened and looked ahead of him and saw that it was still raining. He turned to see a blue haired boy staring at him holding an umbrella over him. He looked about the same age as him.

 _He's kinda attractive..._ Mikado blushed at his thought and brushed it off.

"Um...thanks..." The shy boy quietly thanked him.

The boy nodded and gave Mikado a smile. Mikado felt his heart warm with just a single smile.

"I'm Aoba Kuronuma."

Mikado gave him a warm smile. "I'm Mikado Ryuugamine."

"Let's go your drenched." Mikado gave him a puzzled look.

"Let's get you changed before you have a cold. My house is closer."

Mikado nodded and followed the blue haired boy. This boy was straight forward that's for sure.


End file.
